Una moneda poseé dos caras
by Karame44
Summary: A pesar de los años, nada ha cambiado. Los humanos han podido sobrevivir escasamente, y las batallas continúan. Ese mundo apocalíptico no desaparecerá. ¿Eres humano o un titan? Aquella mezcla, que no puede pertenecer ni a lo uno ni a lo otro.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Este escrito es de un punto de vista distinto y concentrado en el hecho de las "transformaciones" o el poder de titan. Es yaoi :I Si no gustar, FanFiction es muy grande. Si apetecen leer las locas ideas de una random chica, adelante~~ y de antemano, muchas gracias por leer.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, si fuera así Marco nunca hubiera muerto y se le hubiera declarado a Jean(?). 3_  
_

**Advertencias: **AU,

**Prologo: Destino Modificado.**

Rozó sus labios con suavidad, sintiendo nerviosismo de parte del castaño. Si no fuera porque ambos se encontraban estirados en aquella cama, jurarían que sus piernas mismas no resistirían el propio peso de sus cuerpos.

No se habían dicho nada, las miradas dadas en esa ocasión eran más que suficientes, era un sentimiento extraño que se apodero de sus latidos... Todos esos sentimientos encontrados y frenéticos que harían estremecer a cualquiera…

Rivaille, a pesar de estar cansado, no dejaba de ver el rostro de Eren ¿Desde cuando, el menor, había cambiado tanto? El paso del tiempo paso rápidamente frente a sus ojos, era verdad ya habían pasado siete años desde aquel incidente.

Aquel chico impulsivo y decisivo en situaciones difíciles había crecido no solo edad, si no también en estatura… Sus facciones eran mucho más macizas que antes, pero continuaba teniendo aquella mirada gentil que muchos de su generación habían dejado atrás. Suspiro derrotado, no lo había notado... Ahora lo veía claramente.

Deslizó su mano contra el pómulo del castaño, y sintió como este se volvía a contraer y alejar unos pequeños centímetros.

-No lo haga- Pidió educadamente el menor. Ni él sabía a ciencia cierta como habían llegado a situarse tan cerca y permitirse el contacto.

Ambos no respetaban sus papeles en ese momento, se habían olvidado de todo… Sus pensamientos, sus pesares, la situación misma.

-Lo siento...- Eren titubeo unos segundo, sabia que esto no estaba bien. ÉL de todas las personas que conocía, pidiendo perdón.

¿Desde cuando él había comenzado a verse tan mal?

Su cuerpo era menos tonificado que antes, sus ojos lucían unas grisáceas tonalidades al rededor y su piel estaba pálida. La gente podía cambiar en aspecto en siete años, pero lo que veía… no era un cambio en verdad.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no dejo que aquel titán se lo comiera?

Pensaban ambos, mientras ahora era Eren que no despegaba la vista de Rivaille... O lo que quedaba de aquel hombre que una vez conoció.

Rivaille suspiró, todo su cuerpo le dolía... Desde hace unos días presentaba una fiebre terrible, pero no se había dejado atender.

¿Qué importaba?

Dicen que a los cuarenta el cuerpo humano se debilita. Sonrió para sus adentros, ni el esperaba vivir tanto... o resistir vivir. Sintió la mano del menor en su frente, arrugó el entrecejo y lo miró enfadado.

-Está enfermo- No preguntó, más bien afirmó. Por mucho que intentara disimular su labio tiritaba ante aquella posibilidad.

-Se me pasara, o moriré tarde o temprano - respondió, mientras dejaba que la suavidad de la cama hiciera de las suyas.-Deberías limpiar el lugar más seguido...-

-No lo necesito- fueron cortantes sus palabras, pero sabia que era verdad. Al menos, Rivaille aun tenía ese cuidado por la limpieza…

En cierta forma, ese hecho le reconforto bastante.

-Bah, sigues siendo un necio, aunque la edad va junto a la experiencia, tú...- Guardó silencio unos instantes, no valía la pena discutir ya.

-¿Yo qué?- preguntó, intentado llevar la conversación. Sabia lo que le diría, conocía tan bien a su superior… o más bien, su antiguo superior.

Las cosas empezaban a tornarse normales.

-Nada, olvídalo- bufó molesto. -¿Por qué me salvaste? Me hubieras dejado morir y ya, después de todo, no le debo nada nadie.

-¿Y sus soldados? ¿No le debe nada a ellos?- Preguntó, mientras su vista se posaba en la ventana.- Estoy seguro que Petra no hubiera querido verlo así- comentó de la nada.

Sabia que se refería a un cadáver en aquel tiempo, pero también, sabia que para Rivaille, un camarada lo seguía siendo hasta después de la muerte misma.

-No te refieras a ella, Eren. Estaré enfermo, pero no olvido lo que sucedió… En aquel entonces-

Eren rió entristecido.

-¿Cómo poder olvidarlo? Tu rostro de terror, miedo, rabia; En aquel entonces, quisiste matarme ¿Verdad? – Estaba buscando los cascos de los caballos y no tardo en encontrarlos, pensó el castaño.

Enfurecido, Rivaille se levantó y lo encaró.

-¡¿Por qué me has traído aquí, en primer lugar?! Me has traído… Al lugar donde desiste irte por tu cuenta y cortaste todos los lasos con la humanidad misma… Lo dejaste claro esa vez ¿Por qué no me dejaste morir…? –

Tan lastimero. Pensó el menor.

-Mi "gente" necesitaba de mi Rivaille. Aun hay muertes, muertes que no deberían suceder. No somos humanos… como tú o los otros. No es algo que podrías entender.- Golpeó el estomago del mayo, intentando que este perdiera la conciencia.

-S-Si creéis, que asesinando a otros pueden llegar a sobrevivir, no están… tan alejados de la crueldad de la humanidad.- De su boca broto algo de sangre, preocupando a Eren.

-R-Rivaille…-

-No necesito tu compasión, yo debería haber muerto con ellos… No debería estar aquí, hablando contigo… Ni mucho menos comportándome de esta manera tan patética.- La fiebre comenzaba a dominarle los sentidos, aturdiéndolo y provocando que el golpe del castaño fuera más doloroso.

-…Matarte, eso quisiera.- claramente mentía.- No soy el que te ha perdonado la vida, soy tan sólo el mensajero. Nada más, nada más que eso…-

-Eres un… Que más da, moriré pronto…- Rivaille había quedado inconsciente al fin. Se había dejado llevar por la fiebre y su cuerpo ya no resistía más.

La habitación quedo inundada con un silencio algo aterrador para su dueño. A pesar de todo, él jamás podría olvidar aquel sujeto que estaba inconsciente en su cama, en aquella casa, en aquella "Cuidad"

Rivaille, continuaba siendo Rivaille.

Aunque él lo odiara por la decisión de antaño, no retrocedería…

Eren Jaeger, hace siete años atrás, había decidido proteger a su propia "especie".

**~+~+~Continuara~+~+~**


	2. Chapter 2

_…_

_"Debido a las circunstancias, se ha decidido tomar la iniciativa ante la nueva… que atormenta a la humanidad. Serán erradicados. Sus… serán borrados, más nuestra gente no lo notara._

_Terminarán siendo un aperitivo más para aquellas bestias…Demonios en piel de cordero que jamás debieron haber existido."_

_…_

_"Todo está acordado … el mandato de la mesa redonda y se requiere sutileza. Morirán … si se demuestra rebeldía"_

_…_

_"¿Cómo pueden hacernos esto? Nosotros le hemos sido…al Rey… ¡No pueden … desecharnos como Basura de su propia MANO!"_

_…_

_"¡Silencio! Bajo la orden suprema, tanto tú como tus …, quedan expulsados de las …. La muerte aguardará por ustedes, no pueden escapar de su … al cual fueron sentenciados"_

_…_

_"Hay infantes involucrados en …, tengan piedad"_

_…_

_…¡Son unos cobardes!"_

_…_

_"Inicien el procedimiento…"_

Despertó completamente agitado.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración era forzada.

Maldición, aquel sueño… más bien, recuerdo…se volvía a repetir una y otra vez en su inconsciente, dejándole un mal sabor de boca. Suspiró angustiado, mientras tiraba su cabello castaño hacia atrás. No entendía cómo un reencuentro de su pasado lo podía poner tan... Acobardado.

_¿Cuanto tiempo… había pasado?_

Intentó no sumergirse en sus pensamientos mientras se vestía. En cualquier momento podía sonar una alarma de emergencia y era su deber estar preparado por cualquier ataque…Últimamente todo el mundo andaba agitado y él sabia la razón. Era su culpa.

-… Aún no recibo ninguna orden sobre, Rivaille. Es extraño… ¿Quizás planeen hacer algo con él?- Refiriéndose a quien desde una semana había terminado bajo su custodia.

Sacudió su cabeza en señal de frustración, no lo sabia con certeza, pero si fuera verdad… no podría hacer nada por él. Tomo sus cosas y salio de la habitación, después de todo alguien lo esperaba en la cocina. Ella…de alguna manera era su pilar tras lo que se había prometido en aquel entonces,

_y eso era más que suficiente._

-¡El desayuno esta listo! ¡Señor Eren!- se escucho una pequeña, pero dulce voz esparcirse por los pasillos.

/.../

Rivaille se había despertado completamente exhausto. Observó apenas el contorno de la habitación y un gran suspiro brotó de sus labios, tratando de pensar acorde a la situación. Intento mover su cuerpo más, pero una gran opresión en su pecho se lo impidió. Su respiración era dificultosa, pero era evidente que no era por su enfermedad, más bien por algo externo.

Miró el lugar y estaba construido por madera pura y apenas refinada, mientras el cielo se veía mucho más _celeste_ en comparación…

-Fuera de los muros…- Se dijo así mismo, mientras razonaba.

¿Qué había fuera de ellos? Muerte, perdición, sufrimiento. A pesar de aquello él estaba ahí, en una habitación, y siendo… vigilado y retenido. Trató nuevamente de quitarse los grilletes de sus pies, pero nada funcionaba. Estaban hechos de un material tenebrosamente duro.

Ese cristal, el cual ya había visto y experimentado antes. Suspiró, no seria sencillo marcharse…

De la nada, un nuevo dolor de cabeza le sobrevino. Poseía pequeños rastros de lagunas mentales, y sus vendas en la cabeza le daban algo de razón. Al cuestionarse lo que había sucedido en todo ese tiempo, era una gran perdida de tiempo, tanto él como su entrecortados recuerdos lo sabían a la perfección.

Lo único que recordaba eran _escasas palabras junto con acciones_ antes de perder el conocimiento.

Su cuerpo y mente había actuado en forma automática.

Que vergonzoso, admitió. Él era un soldado, cosas así, no deberían influirle en nada. Aceptar la muerte cada día, mientras ves a tus compañeros fallecer, era algo que ya estaba establecido... Y un traidor, también debería entrar a la regla...

_Matar para sobrevivir, esa era la regla primordial…_

Arrugó el entrecejo, ya estaba viejo como para estar recordando el juramento de su niñez. Sin planearlo, comenzó a divagar.

Las ventanas y las cortinas estaban aun cerradas. Había libros desperdiciados por el suelo e indiscutiblemente el ambiente olía a humedad mezclado con polvo. ¿Cómo había surgido todo esto? Su enfermedad aun no se corregía, si tenia que morir de esa forma, no iba a consentir tal desorden.

Sus manos se apretaron con brusquedad… Un pequeño recuerdo afloró en su cabeza. "_No le debía a nadie_"

Claro que si, ¿Cómo pudo decir una mentira como esa? Él le debía a la humanidad misma... Para él nunca han existido matices, sólo tonos.

Frunció el ceño, todo era un caos total. Estaba resentido con Jaeger, pero eso ya era un caso personal, ahora necesitaba saber donde se encontraba y bajo que "circunstancias"

Era lo más _lógico._

Tosió y trató de recuperar oxigeno, el cual en verdad escaseaba. Al normalizarse, se recostó nuevamente, no había nada que pudiera hacer… o decir. Su cuerpo no actuaba como él quería, su resistencia se había ido junto a los días de estados febriles…Era frustrante ver como había caído tan fácilmente.

Arrugó más el seño, si es que fuera posible.

¿Su equipo habrá sobrevivido? ¿Sería el único en esta "tierra de gigantes"? ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?

Tan sólo…_era un humano._

Un sonido nato interrumpió el silencio de la habitación. ¿Una llave encajando en una cerradura? Miró hacia aquel punto, y Eren, apareció. Traía una bandeja entre sus manos, más su teñida era la misma de cuando ambos se habían reencontrado.

-¿Ya está despierto?- preguntó. Eren dejó la bandeja entre las cosas de la mesa de noche, intentando no mirar al mayor. Este se dio cuenta y no dijo nada. Ambos no estaban dispuestos a "verse" Rencor, enojo, impotencia, dolor, todo eso y más escondían ciertos pares de ojos.

-Lo estoy.- Respondió secamente. Eren por unos segundos mostró un semblante de preocupación, pero lo corrigió.

-No ha comido nada desde que llegó…- aclaró intentando ser amable, pero Rivaille ni se inmutó.-A pesar que es un prisionero, debe alimentarse.-

-Puedes dejar de hablarme así… Ya no soy un capitán… o algo parecido, tan sólo soy lo que ves.- Señalaba, mientras se cubría con las sabanas completamente serio.

-Es un prisionero.- remarcó Eren, mientras abandonaba la habitación.-Un prisionero de mentiras…- susurró, algo cansado.

Rivaille le había escuchado, pero pretendió no hacerlo, mientras apretaba con sus manos las sabanas debajo de él...

¿_Mentiras_? Eso no era nuevo...

-No sé bajo que "ordenes" me encuentro. No es un calabozo, más bien es una habitación cualquiera… Eres, además, muy amable ¿Se puede saber el por qué?- preguntó cuidadoso. Para su estilo, esto no significaba nada bueno.

-Ya le había dicho, soy el mensajero. Han tocado la alarma, me ausentare por unos días…Rivaille, si sabe lo que es bueno no intente nada extraño. Vendrá un superior a observarlo, si intenta algo… lo matará.- Informó.

-¡Puedes decirme donde queda este lugar! Mocoso, no estoy tan loco para que fingir que no quiero romperte la cara ahora mismo, tan solo… dime donde estoy- Rivaille nuevamente parecía decaer, esta imagen de él jamás le había gustado.

-Se encuentra en un pueblo, a una semana de distancia de las murallas. A cuatro días de aquí, lo encontré junto a mi equipo de expedición. Usted y su gente estaban siendo atacados por titanes… y posiblemente iban perdiendo.-Eren hizo una pausa, no sabía si seguir o detenerse, pero el tiempo se acortaba.- En ese momento, actué sin pensarlo y mate a todos ellos, involucrando entre medio a mi propio equipo. Finalmente recibí la orden de mantenerlo bajo custodia… eso es todo.

Rivaille no evitó su asombro, pero nuevamente no pudo ver a Eren a la cara. Al contrario, el castaño lo miró seriamente. Haciendo entender con su sola presencia que era verdad lo que decía y se marchó hacia el punto de reunión, dejando nuevamente la habitación sin ruido alguno.

Volviendo a cerrar la misma _puerta_.

Una puerta que no era tan sólo física precisamente.

Rivaille ahogó un quejido, intentaría dormir un poco más. Todo lo que había dicho Eren, interrumpía sus pensamientos. Aunque le costara, debía dejar que Morfeo se lo llevase nuevamente… su día había comenzado tormentoso.

¿Qué era lo que querían de él?

No pudo darse cuenta en seguida, pero en la bandeja, entre medio de los tazones, había una llave.

/.../

-¡Hey, Eren!- Un hombre aparecía desde el lado sur del pueblo. Era alto y de cabello canoso, independiente de su edad. No le tomo ni dos segundos romper con la guardia del castaño y pasó su brazo alrededor de su cuello-¿Listo para acabar con ellos? Dicen que por tu última misión, llamaste mucho su _atención_. De hecho, ahora necesitan a más de nosotros para frenarlos... ¿Quizás el aroma de esa presa los desquicio bastante?- La cara de burla que mantenía desconcertaba a los dos presentes.

-No creo que sea algo gracioso, ¿Puede soltarme por favor? Queda poco tiempo para comenzar la misión- Eren sudaba ante la relajación de él.

-Roux, estar tan enérgico en momentos así, no es propio de un guerrero.- Una mujer le regañaba. Era alta, y tenía rasgos faciales similares al hombre, exceptuando por su cabellera castaña. -Además, Jaeger tiene sus propios problemas…-

-Haaa, pero Jaeger no es el centro del mundo, tonta.- reclamaba molesto, y haciendo gestos para intentar sacar de sus casillas a la muchacha, pero no lo consiguió.

-Los demás ya están resguardados, es hora de empezar…¿Todos listos?- y el último integrante dio su aparición, mirando severamente a los tres muchachos. Era un hombre mayor, de apariencia maciza y completamente confiable. –Jaeger, cuando regresemos, han ordenado trasladar a la nueva inquisición… ¡Debemos acabar con esos malditos sin demora! Y sobrevivir… Roux, Mara, Jaeger…-

El pueblo donde vivían, estaba rodeado de vegetación, siendo camuflado por esta.

-¡Sí!- gritaron al mismo tiempo. Los cuatro comenzaron a correr a través del sendero principal dejando a su debido tiempo las rusticas casas y se internaban entre los "Arboles" Los cuales se enredaban entre sí, o se separaban en algún punto y seguían creciendo. Todo iba como lo planeado, hasta que llegaron a la entrada del abismo…De aquel lugar donde ellos, tiempo atrás, habían sido perseguidos por los titanes _primitivos_.

Su gente, las "personas" que habían logrado obtener el poder de titan, estaban siendo protegidas y ocultadas por arboles inmensamente grandes, descubiertos y arreglados,continuamente, hace cinco años atrás.

Eren, había sido capaz de sobrevivir, afuera de las murallas... Todos ellos, lograron subsistir hasta ese momento.

-¡DETENERLOS ES NUESTRO OBJETIVO!- Gritó, antes de cortar levemente su palma y lanzarse sin más, para originar un gran montículo de vapor del cual emergió un gigante con apariencia desigual -esqueleto, musculo, piel- y alrededor de 30 metros de altura. Un gran estruendo se escucho, aquel inmenso titán era seguido de cerca por sus iguales,

Abajo encontrarían, un paraje lleno de bestias hambrientas, esperando devorar aquella carne la cual manejaba todas sus acciones y escasos pensamientos.

**~+~+~Continuara~+~+~**

**_ Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en el capitulo dos~~!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Aclaraciones del capitulo:_

/.../ cambio de escena.

"..." Recuerdos o sueños.

-...- Actualidad.

Sin más, el capitulo.

**Un mundo de elecciones.**

_Tus elecciones repercutirán, en otras personas y en ti mismo. ¿Puedes hacerlo o te dejaras guiar por la corriente? Su destino estuvo marcado de por si, pero siempre... tuvo la posibilidad de elegir. Y eso es lo que hizo, siguiendo con su vida y llevarla en sus hombros. ¿A qué le temes? Siempre encontraras el poder necesario para seguir, aunque las cosas marchen en otra dirección._

_Bienvenido a un mundo de elecciones._

_/.../_

Era un soleado día y él tenia que estar en ese cuarto, a la fuerza y porque era su deber. Estaba cansado de por si por el entrenamiento, por lo que sólo se preocupó de sentarse y ser de oído a la otra persona en la habitación. Era una oleada de pensamientos de frustración, y solo asentía, sin tomarle mucha importancia en un principio. Pero como siempre, una conversación era una conversación y no pudo evitar contestarle y así.

"Rivaille, cuando te sientas perdido, busca dentro de ti y encontraras la respuesta. Si tu mente duda, dale paso al corazón…" Eran las palabras de una mujer mayor, a quien cuidaba en sus días de "Re-indicación" por mandato de Smith. Aquel hombre solía ordenarle bastantes misiones para hacer valer su palabra y desempeño como soldado… Bah.

Ahora atendía a una mujer, la cual por el pasar de los años, solo había podido permanecer en cama debido a que sus huesos se iban deteriorando. El rubio simplemente lo dejo ante ella y se marchó a seguir con su papeleo. Arrugó el entrecejo quizás, sean razonamientos de una vieja señora, pero sin medirse le contestó.

"…No diga tonterías, yo no creo en algo como eso, señora. En este mundo, el más fuerte será el que venza. El que no sacrifica, no ga-"

"Escúchame.-Lo interrumpió, aun sonriéndole como podía.- El ser humano, le teme a lo desconocido, más no puede ver la maldad que aguarda en su propio corazón… Escucha a esta anciana, he vivido lo suficiente y creo saber de lo que hablo. Aún tengo esperanzas…. Que algún día dejemos estas murallas, Rivaille. Las personas deben tener el derecho de elegir qué hacer con sus vidas. No simples peones en manos de alguien que nunca se ha manchado las manos" La mujer, bastante mayor y con cabellera blanca, se acomodo en la cama y miró seriamente al muchacho que tenía en frente.

Sin duda le había pillado con la guardia baja ya que este, por unos segundos, se mostraba nervioso.

"Quien le escuchara la asesinaría… ¿Quiere morir pronto?" intento sonar frio, pero aquella mujer era bastante extraña en comparación. Sentía que no era solo eso, no era una mujer normal…

"Quienes saben la verdad serán silenciados, quienes se opongan serán marginados" susurró, mientras con sus arrugadas manos tomaba la chaqueta que Erwin había dejado en la silla. "¿Ves esta chaqueta? Son muestras de libertad, pero sólo una libertad fisica. Hay quienes dicen, que los que entran en esta legión, son solo gente que está dispuesta a morir sin importarle el costo…Pero ¿Qué hay con los otros?"

"Tal vez porque no tienen el coraje que se necesita, todos son unos malditos conformistas que buscan su bien común-" Rivaille espeto sin vacilar.

"¿Justificas su cobardía?" preguntó, mientras se relamía los labios secos. "Nunca podremos saber la verdad si nos quedamos con un sólo punto de vista, muchacho"

"¿Punto de vista?" preguntó con absoluta duda, quizás la mujer estaba delirando y su extrañeza, solo era por la edad.

"Oh, ya lo entenderás, cuando llegue su tiempo, mi querido y joven Rivaille" la anciana se estiró sobre la cama y volvió a mirarlo, pero esta vez una ternura afloró en su rostro, "Cada quien, sabrá qué hacer cuando llegue el momento… y vea que es lo más indicado."

Rivaille sólo asintió, sin saber que decir. Y así las horas pasaron, conversando y discutiendo en varios aspectos de la vida misma.

/…/

-Punto de vista- susurró abatido, mientras veía hacia la puerta. Ya era de noche, y su comida seguía intacta. No había probado bocado alguno y el sueño, con una gran sutileza, se había vuelto pesadilla.

En aquella bandeja había una llave peculiar, sin duda era la que abría sus ataduras. Eren,¿ qué se proponía con darle una posibilidad? No, no lo era. Por donde se mirase, no tenia salida... No podían ser las cosas tan fáciles… Pero ahí estaba, ya liberado y observando las esposas con cierto asombro e incredulidad de su parte y a la vez la salida.

-¿Qué se propone?- Escuchó unos ruidos tras la puerta y enmudeció, aquellos pasos eran muy distintos a los del castaño. Y era improbable que fuera él… Si eran los superiores de esa ciudad, no dudarían en encadenarlo nuevamente.

Con rapidez, se puso las esposas superficialmente y sin bajar la guardia, esperó a que las cosas se dieran.

Afuera, en el pasillo.

-Ahora que recuerdo… el señor Eren no me ha dejado asear las habitaciones de este piso.- Era la pequeña que Eren cuidaba. Anteriormente estaba limpiando los lugares sucios de la casa y ya había terminado la primera planta.

Era una pequeña niña, de unos seis años y a su corta edad, ayudaba a Eren en cosas relacionadas con la limpieza. Al cerrar la penúltima puerta, estornudó. Todo estaba lleno de polvo.

Sin duda debía limpiar mañana por la mañana… y regañar levemente al dueño de casa cuando volviera…. Aunque posiblemente le reñiría, por desobedecerle y no quedarse en el primer piso.

Faltaba una sola habitación por verificar, era el cuarto del susodicho. Si no recordaba mal, la última vez que había entrado parecía que hubiera pasado un tornado, para variar.

Pero lo que más le molestaba era…

Desde que el mayor había llegado de su última labor, actuaba muy ajeno a ella. Y en cierto punto, se sentía algo solitaria sin él, quien era prácticamente su familia entera.

Se regañó por pensar de esa forma, sabía muy bien que Eren era uno de los que protegían a los demás en el pueblo… Pero la soledad seguía ahí.

-¿Será que estoy siendo una molestia para él…?- su pregunta quedo inconclusa, ya que al abrir la muerta, jamás espero ver lo que había en aquella habitación.

Sus ojos demostraron terror al ver a aquel hombre, de mirada peligrosa y encadenado de los pies. Quiso gritar, pero enmudeció al instante. Adulto e infante se miraron de la misma forma

¿Dónde estaban los supuestos captores?

Rivaille miraba sin expresión precisa a la pequeña criatura, intentaba decir algo, pero ¿qué iba a decir le exactamente?

El cuerpo de la niña temblaba, estaba asustada y no tenía ni remota idea de que hacer. Correr, era una buena opción, per o sus pies les temblaba. Protegerse… pero le había prometido al mayor, que trataría de actuar normal ante los demás en la villa. Entonces… ¿Cómo debería actuar? Registró la habitación aun temerosa y la vio. Reconoció perfectamente esa chaqueta, era donde antes vivían ellos y Eren sobre todo. Con voz temblorosa, se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Eres uno de ellos? – su voz apenas se había brotado de su boca.

-¿Uno de ellos? – esa pregunta le extraño, era la misma que quería hacerle a la pequeña niña.

-N-No, quiero decir, ¿Estás aquí para dañarnos como la gente de las murallas? – Rivaille al fin entendió e intento ser más cuidadoso. Se quito las cadenas y la miró con severidad.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Si vives aquí, eso significa que también eres un titán.- La niña asintió, quedándose algo ensimismada con la voz rasposa y fatigada del azabache. Restándole importancia a las ataduras.

-T-Tengo esa habilidad, pero eso no contesta m-mi pregunta…- se acercó. Había decidido no huir, pero tampoco atacarle. Algo le llamó la atención y entonces lo notó. –Disculpe señor, está ardiendo en fiebre…-

-Lo sé, tampoco tengo armas, no podría atacarte aunque quisiera. Soy un prisionero, es natural. –La pequeña asintió, sin tomarle mucho sentido a las palabras del mayor. De hecho, más se concentraba en el cuerpo del contrario, el cual lucia deteriorado y sin vida. Observó también la repisa, era un pésimo lugar para que un enfermo estuviera y por lo entendido, al ver la comida desperdiciada cerca de la cama, el sujeto no había ingerido nada.

-¿Y es natural no cuidarse en el proceso? Señor, usted está muy mal y no dejare que bajo este techo suceda algo asi. – como si regañara al mismo castaño, la pequeña hizo una mueca infantil, pero esta era para el azabache.

/…/

¡Jaeger, no te distraigas! Roux, Mara… ¡Protejan a Jaeger!- El susodicho estaba tendido en suelo, complemente dominado por un grupo de titanes. Un gruñido brotó de su cuerpo de titán, maldita sea, no se podía concentrar y repeler a esos titanes.

-¡Jaeger! – Mara, cristalizando su brazo por completo como una lanza atacó a los titanes, mientras Roux con una patada con el mismo efecto alejaba a los restantes. ¿Es qué no se había percatado de la situación? Ambos mayores estaban completamente enojados.-¿Qué sucede? ¡Jaeger!-

-Eren, si sabes lo que es bueno, levanta tu trasero del suelo o yo mismo me encargare de despedazarte miembro por miembro.- Otra horda de titanes apareció… ¿Qué tanto había llamado la atención de esas bestias el menor? Bastante, como para atraer a normales y anormales a la vez.- ¡Maldición, arriba!

Pero ya era tarde, o eso se creía, hasta que el general hizo su aparición. El problema de los titanes con mayor altura era su movilidad, pero por suerte para él estaba al borde de aquel problema y podía moverse con más libertad. Sin vacilar, se lanzó ante la amenaza.

-Jaeger, despierta... ¡Es necesario todo tu poder!- Esas fueron sus últimas palabras por el enlace que había creado entre sus camaradas y comenzó la batalla nuevamente, despedazando los cuellos de esas bestias y así frenarlas por completo.

Enfurecido, Roux tomó a Eren elevándolo en el aire. Después de todo, era un titán rodeando los 25 metros.

No se necesitaban palabras, y Jaeger lo entendía. Necesitaban vencerlos, por un error de él era que estaban en ese conflicto. Gruñó nuevamente, mordiendo el brazo del contrario y soltándose de su agarre, apartándolo. No necesitaba dudar, la duda la había dejado atrás hace bastantes años.

Era necesario sobrevivir.

/…/

"Eren… Por favor, no te vayas" Su voz era temblorosa. Era la quinta vez que le suplicaba al susodicho, intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

"A-Armin... No tuviste que haber venido." El castaño le daba la espalda, a punto de marcharse de aquel bosque, aquel donde los titanes no lograban llegar y por instantes se podía estar seguro.

-¡Piensa en nosotros! ¿No te importa traicionar a la humanidad?- Armin sonaba alterado. Como si tuviera miedo de la persona que estaba enfrente. "¡¿Mikasa qué dirá?!"

"No traiciono a nadie…" fueron sus palabras precisas, mientras arropaba un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Armin estaba detrás de él, con sus cuchillas en defensiva. Sentía la tristeza invadiéndole, pero no podía dudar.

"¡Todos irán por tu cabeza, idiota suicida!" gritó a todo pulmón, pero el castaño ya se había ido.

Querían detenerle, querían que Eren no los abandonara y se fuera con los otros titanes… Su mente le gritaba que algo sabia su mejor amigo, algo tan grande que lo había motivado a tomar esa decisión. "Eren…. No te arrepientas de nada."

Susurró, mientras se dejaba caer y entonces, el grupo de Jean llegó en momento justo, interrogándole donde se encontraba el castaño o si le había dado muerte. ¿Cómo podían decirle todo eso? Jean gritó, haciéndolos callar.

-No. Él se ha ido, dejen de interrogarle… Armin, buen trabajo. – el rubio asintió, mientras se guardaba sus ganas de llorar y rabia consigo mismo. En ese momento, vio una sombra pasar rápidamente, ignorándolos por completo y a gran velocidad.

_¡¿Rivaille?!_

**_~+~+~Continuara~+~+~_**

Lamento que sean vaivenes de tiempo, pero era necesario. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, muchas gracias por los reviews y tomarse su tiempo en leer *w*


End file.
